


catchin' manic rhapsody

by lunaves



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, The Scourge Siblings Campaign
Genre: F/M, We love him, and my mind loves the himbo and the smart wizard together, chapter two is all porn so like., vaius is a himbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaves/pseuds/lunaves
Summary: Celica patches Vaius up and doesn't realize the way she looks at him effects him like it does.





	1. a moment's silence when my baby puts her mouth on me

"You're so reckless, Vaius," she tells him as she scoops more salve onto her fingers, "Really. You shouldn't run into combat like that."

 

Applying the salve to his cheek makes him inhale sharply through his teeth, and she sighs as she puts her other hand on his cheek, rubbing it gently. 

 

"I know it stings. I'll try and make this as quick as possible for you, okay?"

 

"Yeah, yeah I know. How else am I going to impress my wife, though?" He grins, not noticing the tensing of her fingers on him.

 

"You can't impress anyone if you die out there, Vai. What are you going to do if I'm not there to patch you up all the time?"

 

"Aw, do you plan to leave me, Celica?" He teases, his grin widening when he notices her cheeks flush. 

 

"Of course I don't. But if I have to for whatever reason…" She trails off, her voice dropping lower as she wipes the remaining salve on a cloth next to them.

 

He doesn't respond, instead watching her study the scars on his face, her fingers absentmindedly tracing over healed ones until she finds herself running her thumb across his lower lip. 

 

"What a stubborn scar…" she mumbles as her eyes look back to his, dark and piercing, and she doesn't move for a minute. 

 

She seems to realize what she's doing, as he watches her bounce back and her face flush darker, cleaning up her supplies. 

 

"Celica." He calls for her, his eyes burning into her.

 

She doesn't respond, her hands going a mile a minute.

 

"Celica." He says again, standing.

 

"Sorry. I'll collect these and head back to my room-"

 

"Cel." 

 

She looks up to him, though her eyes seem to look past him. With a swift movement, his hand is on her cheek, his lips against hers. Her anxiety floods through every inch of her before it's replaced by something else, something more primal and burning. She returns the kiss eagerly as she feels her favorite scar of his on her own lips.

 

The kiss is unlike any she's had before- there's almost an urgency to it, a hint of desire and want, enough to make her knees want to buckle beneath her. Never did she expect to feel his lips on hers like this, never in any of the dreams that wake her up at night (that she would never admit to having, thank you very much).

 

His hand drops down, trailing her arm, to her hips,  _ down _ until he's pulling her leg around his own hips. His other hand joins as he lifts her, her arms immediately finding home around his neck. One of her hands snakes up into his hair until it brushes against the base of his horn and he lets out a low groan in her mouth. Just hearing it makes her let out a quiet moan of her own, her legs tightening around his hips. She tests it again, wrapping her fingers around the base of his horn.

 

To her absolute pleasure, he moans again, his hands gripping her legs tighter. He eventually walks her over to a hip height dresser and setting her on it, pressing her back against the wall as his kiss deepens. She sits up fully soon after, desperate to get as much out of this kiss as she can. She whines when he squeezes her leg, then moans when she hears his low chuckle at her reaction. The same hand moves to her hips, palms pressing into it. Her hips jump involuntarily as her eyebrows knit together, her want becoming more and more evident as the kiss continues.

 

It's only when his hand starts traveling under her shirt that she realizes she needs to stop it from going further. She wants to keep going, more than anything, but she knows if she does he'll never realize the way she feels and assume it's all sexual. 

 

After all, that's all anyone wants him for, isn't it?

 

She manages to stop herself before he gets too far up her shirt, pulling away and stopping his hand with wide eyes. Her breathing is heavy, and she sees his is too, though she sees more confusion in his half lidded eyes, clouded with lust. The look almost makes her want to forget it and not care, to go right back to him and let him do anything he wants to her. 

 

The thought makes her let out a shuddering breath. The idea seems to be looking better and better, but she forces herself to ignore it.

 

"Vai…" she finally breathes out, pushing his hand out of her shirt.

 

"What's wrong, Cel? Too much for you? Though you seemed to be enjoying it too." He teases, but takes his hand away still.

 

She restrains a whine from the warmth of his hand leaving her, from the sound of his voice. 

 

She sucks in a breath when his lips move to her neck, peppering it with soft kisses and a few light, playful bites to the nape of her neck. One bite is harder than expected, and she knows she'll have to find a way to cover it in the morning. His arms snake around her waist as he pushes one of hers up into his hair. She tilts her head to the side, whining when his kisses get more intense.

 

Her whole body wants to melt into his desperately against her mind's wishes.

 

"Vai, please," she pleads with him, though she doesn't know for what anymore. She tugs at his hair, earning herself a low rumble from him that sends shivers down her spine. 

 

"What are you begging for, babe? What is it you want?" He asks her with his lips still at her neck.

 

She says something, but he doesn't catch it quite.

 

"Hmm? You need to speak up. I can't give you what you want if I don't know it."

 

"We- we need to stop." She finally manages to push out, savoring a few last kisses and bites.

 

He pulls away in surprise, stepping back in his confusion. She can't help but watch his tongue lick over his lips, or help the embarrassment she feels when he grins. The mauve of his skin is slightly darker, flushed, and she almost hums in appreciation.  _ I did that,  _ she thinks to herself.

 

"What do you mean? Why?" He asks with genuine curiosity.

 

"I… Vaius, I like you. A lot. As more than a friend and all. I don't want to sleep with you if you don't feel the same. I shouldn't have let it get this far as it is." She pushes out, her eyes darting away from his as she hops off the dresser, gathering her supplies again. She doesn't look at him when she steps past.

 

He doesn't stop her from leaving either, all too confused with what she said. It must be a joke, right? No one could really feel real romantic feelings for him, could they? Her words replay over and over in his head as he stands there.

 

He needs a drink, he thinks.

 

\--------------

 

Vaius doesn't see much of Celica the next few days. She avoids him at all costs, her hand rubbing the same spot on her neck where he kissed her absentmindedly. Her words still drone on in his mind. Their party members take notice of the rift between them, but no one seems up for asking why.

 

Their questions get answered when Celica heads to a library in the town they're in one day, telling everyone she wants to study. Vaius, on the other hand, finds himself wanting to figure out his own feelings about the situation. He's never felt romantically for anyone, not that he remembers. He wouldn't know if he did or not. So he asks.

 

"Hey, Alexander. Have you ever felt… romantically for someone?" He starts, and Alexander turns to make a joke until he sees the look in Vaius' eyes: confused, worried.

 

"I mean… once. It scared me. I left and never looked back." He responds earnestly.

 

"How did you know?"

 

"I mean I just kinda… did," he shrugs, "Is this about Celica?"

 

Vaius flinches from the mention of her name.

 

_ Bingo _ , Alexander thinks.

 

"I- yes. It is."

 

"What happened?"

 

He shakes his head. "Nothing. A lot. I don't want to explain."

 

Alexander looks unpleased about being brushed off, but he doesn't say anything more as Vaius walks away.

 

When he spots Arabella and Ama talking, he walks over, hoping for better answers.

 

"Arabella, Ama. Question. Have either of you ever felt romantically for someone?"

 

Ama seems to consider it while Arabella responds immediately. "Once. But I repressed those feelings instantly."

 

Ama shakes her head. "I don't know really. Why?"

 

He doesn't respond, instead just groaning and leaving them behind. Alexander's big mouth will let them know anyways.

 

It's a while before he finally stumbles upon Arkos on his way to the woods for some last minute hunting.

 

"Arkos! Hey. Have you ever felt romantically for anyone?"

 

Without stopping, Arkos continues into the woods with a flat "No."

 

Vaius whines, turning right back around and heading off to the tavern again, where he finds a terrible solace in alcohol.

 

\-------------

 

He finds himself crying to a stranger an hour later. The poor human can barely understand his blubbering nonsense, only somewhat picking out  _ I don't know what romance is like!  _ and  _ No one has known me for long and liked me! How does Celica? _

 

The guy sighs, not wanting to get up and look like an ass, but not wanting to out up with him either. But another half hour later and no signs of slowing down, he gets tired enough of it.

 

"Can someone  _ please  _ come get their emotional tiefling?" He says to no one in particular, though the response is almost immediate as an elf appears next to the tiefling. 

 

"Stars above, Vaius. This is the third time this week you've done this. Just talk to her already."

 

"She hates me, Ama! She won't come near me anymore!"

 

"Quiet, you big baby." She says with a sigh, lifting him and wrapping his arm around her shoulder, taking him out of the bar.

 

The human doesn't know how he could ever thank her.


	2. the reason comes in the common tongue of you loving me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an alternate ending to the last part, this time with sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have discovered i cannot write sex scenes through this. have fun anyways.

"Vai, please," she pleads with him, though she doesn't know for what anymore. She tugs at his hair, earning herself a low rumble from him that sends shivers down her spine. 

 

"What are you begging for, babe? What is it you want?" He asks her with his lips still at her neck.

 

She says something, but he doesn't catch it quite.

 

"Hmm? You need to speak up. I can't give you what you want if I don't know it."

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

"I need you, please." She manages to whimper out, foregoing what she had planned to do in favor of the heat between her legs, the want gathering in her head.

 

The grin she feels against her neck is wicked, burning, full of the same clouded judgement and lust she feels.

 

"Yeah? What of me do you need, babe?" He murmurs, his kisses trailing up her neck and jaw, stopping before her lips. 

 

Celica can see his eyes zero in on her lips as she licks them out of anxiety. She sees his eyes trail down to the bruise forming on her neck to the curve of her neck, finally up to her eyes. Her heart hammers in her chest as she looks him in the eye, her fingers still wrapped around a horn as she gently squeezes it, feeling his stuttering breath against her lips.

 

Her response doesn't want to be vocal. She can't speak anymore. Her legs tighten around him as her hands fly to his shirt, pulling at the buttons, desperate to get it off of him as she crashes their lips together again.

 

The whine that comes from her when he pulls away is almost childish in how desperate it is.

 

_ "Celica," _ he purrs to her. Though, ultimately not like a kitten. Like a lion to its prey. "I thought I asked what you needed of me."

 

She looks away, embarrassed. "All of you."

 

"All of my what?"

 

Her eyes close as she thinks, working up the confidence to tell him. She supposes she could stop now, pull away, pretend this never happened. But she also thinks she'd never forgive herself if she got up and left.

 

"You really want me to say it?" She finally asks.

 

"I can't help you if I don't know how, babe."

 

Her head falls to his shoulder, eyes still closed. "Rip my clothes off of me and pin me down, Vaius. Take me."

 

Both of his hands push under her shirt, pulling it off of her as fast as he can. Her glasses come off with the shirt, but she doesn't seem to care as her hands fly back to his shirt, fumbling with the buttons as she tries to get it off of him.

 

With a small chuckle, he just takes it off and tosses it with her discarded shirt. His hands move to either side of her body as hers roam his chest, her fingers trailing along it. 

 

She doesn't think, really, when she finds herself kissing over his heart. It's a soft kiss, one that may be a bit too intimate for the almost feral need they're both feeling.

 

When she pulls away, she chooses not to look up at his face. She decides instead that she's wanted this too long to hold off anymore.

 

She takes his hand, giving it a light squeeze and pulling it to her chest, shivering at the contact. It takes all she has to suppress a moan that comes from the barest touch. As if she doesn't want him seeing just how needy he's managed to get her.

 

"You know, I can think of something better to do with my hands, Cel." He says to her even as he squeezes her gently.

 

"What's that?" She responds, her eyes finally looking up at his.

 

The ravenous look in his eyes excites her. Before she gets the chance to respond, he's pulling her off the dresser and laying her on the bed. She looks slightly confused at the development, really, only unwrapping her legs from him when she sees him trying to move down. It's only when he flips her skirt up and does his best to remove her smallclothes that she realizes what he plans to do. She doesn't expect the look on his face when she's undressed before him to be so… hungry. His eyes float to hers as he licks his lips and drops between her legs.

 

She gasps when his lips make contact with her inner thigh, kissing along it as he throws her legs over her shoulders. It's even more intense when she feels his fingers trace her core, along her slit, soaked from her own sheer need. He hums in appreciation, looking into her eyes as he slowly inserts a finger into her, his wild grin returning as her eyes widen at the feeling. He finds more pleasure though, when he uses his thumb to rub her clit, and she throws her head back with a moan. 

 

But his favorite part is when he pushes a second, a third finger in, hearing her sharp breath, and then replacing his thumb with his mouth. Her moans become more frequent, louder, filling his room with the sweetest of sounds. His fingers slowly spread her open as he pumps them in and out of her, letting her adjust further. His mouth works wonders on her, tongue flicking over every sweet spot it can. His whole jaw is covered in her, but he doesn't seem to care. Not when he's eating her out, listening to every sweet moan she lets off. He decides to drag his fingers out, figuring she'll be good, and instead use both hands to pull her hips down and hold her against his mouth.

 

Her hands, desperate to hold onto  _ something,  _ find their way into his hair, grabbing and tugging lightly. The resulting moans light her whole body on fire with need, her hips moving with his mouth, But that's soon too little, too, and her hands want something more to hold. More than handfuls of hair.

 

Her hands find their way to loosely grip his horns as he eats her out, and  _ gods above, _ the sound of his moans combined with the sheer ferocity of his mouth from her simple movement have her unraveling in seconds. Her orgasm crashes into her like a tidal wave, taking over her as she raises her hips into his mouth, moaning loudly in absolute bliss. He continues his exploits through it all, his grip on her hips tightening as he pushes his face into her more, moaning alongside her as she comes back down from her high.

 

When he pulls away, she looks down over her heaving chest to see his face covered in her own wetness.

 

"Usually, babe, this is where I'd get something in return, but we can save that for another time. Ready for the main course?"

 

Her hands drop from his horns as she nods slowly, her eyes following his face. He gives her a quick smirk, his hands moving to undo his trousers, pushing everything down as fast as he can. 

 

Celica's whole body squirms at the sight of him, her hips moving on instinct up in hopes of him filling her up, giving her the feeling she wants desperately. 

 

The look on his face from watching her squirm in want and need could have almost made her unravel a second time by itself, though she manages to hold off. She reaches up to him, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist.

 

"What do you need, Cel?" He asks her, and she whines from both need and the fact that he asked her already.

 

"Vai, don't tease me, please."

 

"There's no fun in that. What do you need?"

 

She looks away from him, almost deciding to be stubborn until he grinds himself into her, teasing her with a shit eating grin. 

 

She whimpers loudly, lifting her hips in hopes of him just getting inside her already, but he backs away. 

 

"Nope. Not until you tell me what you need."

 

"Fine, okay. Fuck me already, Vaius. Please. Ruin me for anyone else." She whines, her eyes shutting tightly.

 

His eyebrow quirks up at the last statement, but he figures the lust is clogging her head to the point where she doesn't realize what she's saying to him.

 

"Anything you say, Celica." He states, thrusting himself into her with no other words, the grin growing when Celica nearly shrieks from the force of it.

 

Vaius nearly collapses into her nearly instantly, the tightness wrapped around him almost too good. Instead, one of his hands finds hers to pin it to the bed as he thrusts into her.

 

When her eyes open, she notices just how close Vaius is to her, pushing himself into her roughing and quickly, her breathing rapidly matching his thrusts. Even so, she pulls him down to her lips with her free hand, desperate to keep her mouth from nearly screaming at the pleasure she's receiving. 

 

He bites her lower lip gently, causing her to moan into the kiss again. He decides then that the sound of her moaning is basically music to him, so beautiful, so,  _ so  _ good. 

 

But how perfect she sounds is nothing to the way she looks, though covered in sweat, clinging to him like she'd die without him between her legs like that. Or, gods above, to the way she  _ feels _ . It's like every nerve in him has set alight, mimicking the stars in the sky at night. As if she was made to for him to fit her perfectly. It's unlikely he'd ever admit how amazing she feels, but he knows it anyways.

 

What really pushes him to the edge, however, is when she starts mumbling his name over and over against his lips, like she's sounding it out. He pulls away when she begins, almost chanting his name like a prayer on her lips. 

 

_ Vaius, oh, gods, Vaius. Please, please Vai. More. Vai…  _ he hears from her as he groans in pleasure at the sound of it. 

 

Her moans get louder when he takes her legs, pulling them up and over his shoulders as he works his way into her. One hand stays on her leg while the other moves down, his thumb beginning to get her off more. Her back arches, the pleasure intensifying immensely.

 

Vai almost has to stop from the way she squeezes him as her second orgasm crashes through her, just under painful, but a few more thrusts and she's relaxed again, a smile on her face. He gives her a moment more to recover, but she decides instead to reach up to one of his horns again, rubbing it softly.

 

The combined pleasure of her touch with the feeling of being absolutely buried inside her is severe, a split second thought going towards if he's now being too rough on tiny Celica, though the look on her face says she loves it.

 

The last few thrusts are messy, rough, out of sync as the pleasure catches up to him. His orgasm is far messier than hers, his moans quieter but both hands gripping her hips, surely enough to bruise, as his thrusts slow. He eventually pulls out completely, admiring the work he's done on her, the bruises and the mess of them both spilling out of her as she tries to steady her breathing, a leg falling off his shoulder.

 

It isn't until then than she realizes what she just did, fear and panic setting in as she looks up at him. She makes a move to sit up, her hips aching deeply. She forces herself to sit, to grab her things again and get dressed.

 

"Cel?" He asks her, his eyes looking her over again.

 

"I-I shouldn't… we shouldn't have done that. What was I thinking? I have to go, Vai. I can't.." she tells him in her panic, throwing her shirt back on in a rush and grabbing the medical supplies she initially came in with. She doesn't look him in the eye as she rushes out, leaving him behind in a state of confusion. Was he that bad?

 

He finds himself missing her, strangely enough. Enough that he needs a drink, while Celica, rooms away, cleans herself up and rushes off the ship. She ignores the looks the other party members give her as she rushes to the nearest market stand that can sell her some sort of tonic that makes sure she can't get pregnant from whatever…. that was.

 

Enough that Vaius is confused as to why he can't get her out of his head now. Enough that Celica is both limping and anxious of addressing him and the feelings for him that have only seemed to grow from the encounter. Enough that the whole party very much so knows what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i almost made the whole thing horny oops


End file.
